Dear Diary
by snowdrop65
Summary: So, this is a oneshot I came up with when I watched Wedding of River Sond for the hundredth time. Please, enjoy!


_Dear Diary,_

 _I can't sleep. Right now I'm in my cell in Stormcage, and I'm waiting for him. It's been four weeks since the last time I saw him. He didn't call, he didn't write. I don't know if I should be concerned. There's nothing worse than waiting for the Doctor to come. My mother knows that the best – she had been waiting for him for fourteen years!_

She stopped writing for a second thinking what would happen if she waited for him for that long. She just shook the thought out of her head.

 _A few things changed since the last time I wrote. First things first: I got married, but I didn't see my husband ever since. Oh, it was such a lovely ceremony –because there actually wasn't a ceremony at all. I think it's better that way, though. We got married at the very top of a pyramid in London. It happened in an aborted timeline, but I'll never forget it. It was the day of my life. Well, at least until now._

She put her pen down and listened – she thought she heard the whoosing of the TARDIS, but it was quiet. The silence was killing her. It was all she heard, just silence. There were no prisoners on her floor. There were a few guards, but they were asleep. She'd usually break out when the guards were asleep, but now she didn't want to escape. She picked up her pen and started writing again.

 _It looks like the Doctor isn't coming tonight._

She stopped writing and looked at the last sentence she wrote. She felt sadness overwhelming her. She closed her diary and lyed on her bed. She wrapped her arms around the TARDIS blue cover and sighed. She slowly closed her eyes, listening. There was still nothing to hear eccept silence. She had never desired to hear the TARDIS materialising more in her life. She sighed again and then opened her diary. She started to read one of the previous entries in her diary.

 _August 27th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well, this is the first time I wrote anything in this diary. I have a strange feeling that there will be much more stories in it. Right now, I'm lying in a hospital. The nurses said that I have to stay here for a few more days._

 _Yesterday was possibly the most unusual day of my life. So many things happened, so many strange and wonderful things. Yesterday I regenerated for the second time and a few hours later, I gave all my remaining lives to save one, the life of the most wonderful man I had ever met._

 _The first time I saw him, I was just a kid and I was running away from the Silence. Eventually, they captured me and put me inside a space suit. Luckily I escaped and fled. I was running, and running, I was so scared. When I got to New York, I was already ill and dying. That was the first time I regenerated, in January 1970._

 _I grew up in Leadworth as a close friend to Amelia Pond and Rory Williams – my parents. I knew it then, but of course, I couldn't tell them. I spent about ten years as my parents's best friend, until they both dissappeared. Later I found out that they were actually travelling with the Doctor. And that slowly leads to yesterday's events._

 _I stole a car in autumn 2011 and followed my parents to a cornfield where I met the Doctor for the second time. I demanded to be taken to 1938 to kill Hitler (oh, my previous incarnation was so sassy). Anyway, I shot the TARDIS's console, so we crash-landed inside Hitler's office. That was the first time we met the Teselecta._

 _The Teselecta was just about killing Hitler, when the TARDIS crashed through a window, saving him (unintentionally). I was then hit by a stray bullet Hitler fired at the Teselecta..._

She stopped reading for a second. She thought she heard the TARDIS again. There was a strange noise echoing though the corridor. She got up and approached the bars of her cell, looking down the corridor. There was no one there. Then, one of the guards woke up and looked at her strangely.

"What are doing up?" he asked her

"Are you new here?" She was looking carefully at the guard. She didn't see him before.

"Yes, I am. I arrived here today. Why?" The guard asked. River chukled.

"Oh, you have so much to learn. What's your name, new boy?"

"Stefan."

"Well, Stefan. Did anyone come here looking for me?"

"No. But there are a few letters that came a few hours ago." He walked to a small closet, looking for the letters. River looked at him carefully. After all these days, maybe there was still hope. The guard called Stefan found a few letters and looked at the looked up at her.

"You are River Song, aren't you?" She nodded. "I'm afraid there are no letters for you this week." River sighed in dissappointment and returned to her bed.

She sat and looked down at her diary. It was still open. She picked it up and started reading again.

 _...and I was forced to regenerate._

 _Eventually, I poisoned the Doctor using a lipstick that contained an incurable poison. Later I saved his life using my ten remaining regenerations..._

She couldn't read anymore, so she closed the diary and put it under her pillow. She was looking blankly at the floor for a few moments. She sighed shakily holding down her sadness. She felt the urge to cry, but she didn't. She promised it to herself all those years ago when she regenerated into a toddler in the middle of New York.

The guard, who was looking at her for the last few minutes could see that she was suffering. He heard about her when he came to work here. He heard who she killed, but he couldn't see how could this woman, who looked so innocent and kind, kill someone like the Doctor. He heard stories about him, but he never saw him in person. He heard so many versions of stories that he didn't know what was true. Some stories said that he was a mighty warrior, yet, some said that he was a man who hated war and violence. Although, there was one thing that all stories had in common. They all said that the Doctor was very old, but he always looked very young. Stefan was confused by all those different informations about him, so he stopped thinking about that and focused on the woman he was ordered to take care of. He slowly got up from his chair and approached the cell.

"Who are you waiting for?" he asked looking down at River who was now holding tightly her diary and sitting with her leaned against the wall.

"She's waiting for me."

Both River and Stefan looked at the source of the echo, surprised. Stefan didn't recognise the voice, but River knew that voice well. She smiled, looking down the dark corridor. The next thing they heard were footsteps echoing though the corridor. Whoever was approaching them wasn't in hurry. Luckily, Stefan was a very curious young man, so he didn't want to wake up the guards who were in a deep sleep a few steps away from them. He held his right hand on his gun, just in case.

The footsteps were getting louder every second. For the next few seconds, all they could do was wait. Finnally, the man came out of the dark corridor and completely approached River's cell.

"Hello Swettie." He greeted River who still didn't believe that he was finally here.

The Doctor was wearing a white tuxedo with a white bowtie. He was looking at River lovingly. Stefan didn't quite catch up what was happening. He was just looking at the pair, who were obviously a couple.

"Don't steal my catchphrases, Doctor." River said, pretending that she was angry with him. But, she wasn't. She couldn't be happier.

"Doctor?" Stefan looked at him. "You are the Doctor." The Doctor focused his attention on the confused guard who was just staring at him with his mouth opened.

"Yes, I am." He answered proudly. "How do you know me?"

"But... you are dead." For a second, Stefan thought he was speaking to a ghost. "She... killed you." He pointed to River.

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked the guard who looked terrified and confused.

"Stefan." He said shakily looking at River who couldn't help smiling. She was amused by the situation.

"Can you keep a secret, Stefan?" The guard nodded and the Doctor slowly approached him, whispering. "I am not dead." He grinned at him and approached River's cell again.

"Well _that_ explained everything." Stefan mumbled "So what do you want me to do?" He looked at the Doctor.

"I want you to do nothing. Absolutely nothing." The Doctor approached Stefan and walked further away with him so that no one could hear what they were speaking. River curiously peaked at them through the bars.

"I'm going to free River from her cell." The Doctor whispered when they walked away. Stefan tried to say something, but the Doctor interrupted him. "Let me finish. I want you to let her go. Don't wake the guards up, don't call anyone. I believe you heard that I'm a time-traveller."

"I did. But, Sir. I could lose my job."

"You won't. Don't worry. I'll return her in exactly five minutes. No one will notice. Can you do that for me, Stefan? Will you?" he looked at the guard who was in deep thought. "The last time I saw her was our wedding day and I believe I owe her something."

Stefan looked at him. "If you promise to get her back..."

"I promise. Cross my hearts."

"Alright then. She's all yours." Stefan smiled and took the keys for River's cell, but the Doctor already opened it with his sonic screwdriver.

Stefan looked at the Doctor and River for a little while, and then he returned to his chair and sat.

The Doctor, who was now in River's cell, sat next to his wife and looked at her. River was still a bit shocked that the Doctor finally came after all these weeks of waiting. A tear escaped her eye and fell on her diary which was in her lap.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked gently caressing her face with his hand.

"It's just... I can't believe you're actually here. I've been waiting for so long." She sighed and looked down at her diary. Another tear escaped her eye, but this time the Doctor wiped it away with his thumb.

"Hey... I'm here. I should have come sooner, I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're here now." She smiled happily. "You could have at least called."

"Sorry. Had things to take care of."

"And what was so important that I had to wait for so long?" She asked, with a slight angrier tone in her voice.

"I knew you were gonna ask that." He suddenly picked River up and carried her out of the cell. He closed the door behind him with his foot. River laughed.

"Of course. I completely forgot about our honeymoon."

"Well, you're lucky that one of us didn't." He grinned down at her while he was carrying her down the dark corridor. A few moments later they saw the TARDIS shining brightly in the darkness.

"You didn't have to park her so far away, you know."

"I always park here. Shall we?" He carried her inside and put her down onto the glass floor. Then he snapped his fingers and the Police Box doors closed.

"You think you're so hot when you do that." River smiled cheekily at him.

"I am, aren't I?

"Of course you are." She slowly approached him. "That's why I love you."

"I thought you loved me because of my charm."

"Shut up."


End file.
